User blog:Cfp3157/mother! Review: A Brilliant Deconstruction of the Primal Nature of Humanity
This is not a film meant for the casual viewers. The newest project of Darren Aronofsky is an absolute behemoth of a film, with the auteur juggling constant metaphor, allegory, and storytelling with humanistic characters, themes, and conflicts that is the definition of intensity. Despite this, he pulls it off masterfully; nothing about this film is casual. From Jennifer Lawrene and Javier Bardem's masterful performances at the forefront to the eerie camerawork to the score, Aronofsky has presented to audiences the magnum opus of his career. In a career filled with controversy, mother! ''is the film that will define his legacy. The Cast The complexity of each character and moment is brought to the screen by two powerful lead performances from a duo of modern legends, with Javier Bardem dominating every frame and Jennifer Lawrence delivering the best of her career. Littered throughout the film are a supporting cast that provide echoes of excellence throughout, with a stellar ensemble bursting at the seams with skill. Michelle Pfeiffer does wonders as the Woman, her ageless talent and sensuality bringing subtext out into the open, while Kristen Wiig shines in a few brief scenes in her first true dramatic role. Ed Harris is captivating to watch as the Man, while Domhnall and Brian Gleeson as the Sons are magnetic to behold. Going hand in hand are two performances that simply have to be paired together- Javier Bardem as Him, and Jennifer Lawrence as the titular Mother. Both are magnetic to witness, and share chemistry that is nothing short of miraculous. It's truly impossible to say one is superior to the other, because both offer the exact opposite spectrums of emotion and performance. Bardem is in complete control- every facial expression, every word uttered, every tremble of the body. Bardem delivers one of his greatest performances, precisely because of how much he truly dominates the film. His prescene is felt on a subtle, primal level; which is sharply contrasted with Lawrence, who is simply a wonder to behold. Her erratic, protective nature and her unease as her private world collapses is undeniably powerful to feel. Everything decision she makes as an actress is felt, bringing out the rawest of emotions and expressing everything she has to offer. Score: 5 out of 5 The Script Interlaced with conflict and tension, not to mention filled to the brim with allegory, metaphor, and heartfelt thought, ''mother! ''is a colossus in terms of presentating Aronofsky's very soul. Every scene, line of dialogue, and plot point comes from his essence as a writer and as a human being, with the passion being felt. It manages to draw out some primal, base emotions in viewers without holding back at all. It is audacious and discplined in the most perfect way. In short, the film is about a wife and husband who have secluded themselves from the rest of the world. The former renovates their new home, while the latter is a poet trying to find inspiration in isolation. Another couple soon arrive, disrupting their tranquil but noticeably strained existence. The expression "The less you know, the better" is the only way to describe the synopsis. The symbolism prevelant throughout the film is abstract, but where that cripples most films it is where this one excells. It knows exactly what it wants to say, and what it wants to be- that kind of brazen assuredness and comfort is a rare and welcome occurence in this age of film. Aronofsky has bared his heart and soul to audiences, addressing very basic instincts and conflicts within himself that msut be praised. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction Every element of this film is complex and precise; every decision and detail has a purpose outside of conventional story purposes. Aronofsky doesn't just let his eye behind the camera speak for him- it's the object inside and outside the frame that speaks so much. A juggling act that takes several good elements, and Aronofsky mixes them together to produce something outstanding. From the beginning, viewers can appreciate the beautiful movement provided by Matthew Libatique, with his cinematography echoing works like Kubrick's ''2001: A Space Odyssey or modern legends like Deakins and Chivo. Though primarily using close-ups and over the shoulder techniques, Libatique takes those traditional and typically congesting shots and turns them into a moving painting. The film, originally scored by Johann Johannson, instead takes away music and simply lets its atmosphere tell the story. From a visually stunning and claustrophobic story from the previously mentioned Libatique and editor Andrew Weisblum, to every menacing and off-putting creak in the floorboards or pouring of whiskey into a glass, Darren Aronofsky plays conductor to an orchestra of masters. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict ''mother! ''has no contemporary in modern cinema- it is an audacious, provocative, and primal evocation of every single aspect of humanity in its most basic form. The purpose of pure escapism and enjoyment is not present here- it is complex, and it is layered. Forcing viewers to ask deep questions to themselves about faith, God, justice, peace, and a mirage of several other themes, it not only succeeds but thrives on the amount that it has to say. Bolstered by a perfectly assembled ensemble and Aronofsky's typically fantastic palette of sight and sound, ''mother! ''is not just a movie- it is art. Score: 100% Oscar Considerations: *Best Picture *Best Director for Darren Aronofsky *Best Lead Actor for Javier Bardem *Best Lead Actress for Jennifer Lawrence *Best Supporting Actor for Ed Harris (in a weaker year) *Best Supporting Actor for Domhnall Gleeson *Best Supporting Actress for Michelle Pfeiffer *Best Cinematography *Best Editing Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2017 Reviews